Apology Through Sweat
by Puffball Patriot
Summary: A Sonic x Knuckles lemon yaoi. MA Sonic has pissed of Knuckles and is now getting the cold shoulder. How can he gain back his love? Maybe he doesn't need to use his words...


**Hey who missed me?**

Being treated like an outsider was certainly something new to him, always being surrounded by his friends and loved ones who'd give a shoulder to cry on was not something he'd have to gain but more of something he was accustomed to, a privilege he felt as though he had taken advantage of. With no one at the moment to comfort him during this pain he could feel the guilt soak him better than the water did. In his mind Sonic prayed this was Knuckles getting his revenge with some sick tease but it just didn't sound right.

Stepping out the shower, Sonic grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist as he began walking out the bathroom into the bedroom. Knuckles was lying on his side making sure that his face and Sonic's could not be seen ( Knuckles sleeps on the right side of the bed [ left from sky view ]. The bathroom is on the left side of the room ).The hedgehog tossed the towel and approached the bed slowly, Knuckles did not stir. Sonic felt his lip quiver once the chills ran up his spine mixed with liquid warning him it was about to fall from his eyes. His lover was very mad at him, for the first time Knuckles was actually _mad_ at him. To Sonic, Knuckles was being kind of a jerk right now. If he really didn't want to talk then he could have artless went downstairs and watch tv instead of letting his heart get crushed.

He sat down on the bed and opened the nightstand to get a fresh pair of socks. He preferred his dark grey socks with the red strip over his usual white ones anyways plus they were much softer and made of a new type of cotton. He slowly began putting them on, but his eyes couldn't help but look back at the echidna who hadn't moved since Sonic first went into the bathroom. It was much too early for Knuckles to have fallen asleep already unless he was pretending.

Sonic really didn't like what was happening right now. He wanted to hear Knuckles voice, he wanted to hold him and share warmth, he wanted to look into those gorgeous eyes, kiss his soft lips, just to hold his hand right now sounded good too. But if he laid a finger on him while he was upset, the hedgehog knew he'd lose his hand and his manhood.

Knuckles refused to talk to Sonic right now, after he had teased him to say something so sexual and embarrassing the echidna would have to keep himself occupied tonight. He was lying in their bed under the blanket staring blankly at the ceiling while the hedgehog was taking a shower, his quills were covered with dirt and bark clippings from their fight.

To Sonic it was just being playful but until Knuckles had made him accidentally retreat into a river, he hadn't seen the fury in his eyes mixed with what seemed to him to be one of the most seductive faces ever made. Sonic felt an intense fear-like sensation merely a fraction of a second before the water could even greet the tip of his tail. His friend had to jump in and retrieve him, but ignored his presence since then. No grunts, glances, or any sort of physical contact. After they returned to their home Sonic announced he would be using the shower and offered Knuckles to go first, but it fell on deaf ears.

Sonic hummed quietly to himself while the warm water coded himself body, lost in thought feeling the strong heart break of depression tearing apart in his chest. Admittedly he knew what triggered Knuckles so he'd try to play around and experiment. Himself being somewhat of a sadist ( though the farthest he went was nibbling on shoulders, legs, and neck ) and Knuckles being a masochist ( he didn't mind bondage, gagging, and the small bites ) so he thought some teasing wouldn't do any harm, all he did was lean close, whisper what we wanted to hear, then...hell.

Turning off the water he leans forward and let's his head hang stopping at the tile wall. He wore a sad expression and carried the guilty on his shoulders pondering how to change it. He'd really hope to **_' connect '_** tonight but knew he had lost his privileges. Because he knew, there, in the bedroom, he would be a phantom in his loves eyes. He would walk in and feel the icy aura and would not look over to see those beautiful purple-colored eyes, only his dread like quills on the back of his bed. The hedgehog slammed his fist against the wall " dammit! "

Sonic slowly lied down onto the bed and stared at the ceiling, then at Knuckles. Knuckles shuffled in the bed sheets away from the one next to him. .

But Sonic cried softly, convinced that Knuckles may have fallen asleep and yet still wanted nothing to do with him. He would not move, he would not sniffle and whin, he would not shatter the silence. He would simply let the tears stain his face and soak his pillow. Staring at the ceiling was such a sorrow-influenced bore. There was no decor or ceiling fans. The house itself was not to flamboyant.

He always wanted to take a picture during a romantic moment to hang in their bedroom but Knuckles insisted that he not.

-( A/N) : I wanna thank my friends, who's names will not be said,J,C,D,G and R who helped me with this next part since I couldn't think of anything. Since their not huge sonic fans they don't get Knuckles anatomy so just pretend knuckles has ears. They let me copy and paste what they said. I just fixed spelling and grammar and add/take away stuff. Warning: sexy goes to them-

Sonic turns around and tickles Knuckles left side making him lay flat on his stomach. Sonic takes a chance to go for Knuckles legs. While caressing his calves Sonic kisses Knuckles back all the way up to his neck. Moving from Knuckles calves up to his inner thighs sonic runs his fingers slowly around knuckles sensitive ( idk legs, furr , wtf) making knuckles shiver with delight.

Leaning closely over Knuckles, Sonic shifts his soft warm lips from Knux's neck to his cute pointy ear."I know you want more of this, why don't you turn over and get some from me"As Knux grunts a no sonic nibbles and plays with the echidna's sensitive ear.

This bothers Knuckles,so he turns over to punch Sonic but since sonic is too fast he evades it and forces knuks arms above his having a chance to do something, he slowly bent over and passionately kissed Knuckles and pushed his head back on the pillow. Slowly moving his hands down knuks arms he cupped Knuckles face rubbing his cheeks with his thumb.

Knuckles could feel a fire burning inside of his body as Sonic continued his delicious feeling assault on his senses. He knew every weak point which only pissed him off more.

Sonic sticks his tongue out to tease him.

Bending over knuks he kisses his nose, and rubs knuks hands. "Who's the asshole now?" He lays on top of the echidna rubbing his face against his chest"you smell so nice, beautiful" Knuckles looks away blushing. Sonic kisses him " your so mean, I'm giving you attention".

Sonic hovers above Knuckles erection and rubs around, getting him harder. Knuks groans in pleasure" Just fucking forgive me already" Sonic said angrily. Knuckles eyes drift away from the hedgehog trying to ignore the sensation down south. " Leave me alone you bastard".

"Oh? Did you say please?"Sonic feistily turns Knuckles onto his stomach, licking his lips, he plays with knuks tail raising and pulling on it. Sonic bends down infront of knuks pink little hole, slowly, he slides his tongue in for the kill. Nudging with his nose first and tilting his head up to lick his muscular ass. Sonic now enjoying knuks yummy ass hole is making knuckles squirm around in this tight situation.

As much as he tried to stay angry, the guardian couldn't find himself to think of anything other than the hedgehogs amazing tongue penetrating him. He could feel his insides begin to melt against the hedgehogs touch and finally gave in."Sonic...slide it in me ...please " sonic now dripping from his cock and smiling angles his dick in for the anus. With full speed Sonic rams himself into knuks sensitive body , making him cry out with pain,arching his back sonic pushed him back down to the pillow and began to thrust into him senselessly.

Pain was quickly replaced was pleasure as Sonic's cock continued to slam into Knuckles with unbelievable strength and speed. The appendage brushing past Knuckles G-Spot every few thrusts made him go insane. He just wanted it to be hit, no where else.

Sonic knew how much of a masochist his boyfriend was which made it much more fun to tease him during foreplay such as spanking or bondage. He knew exactly how to make Knuckles beg for him to fuck him.

" You're really stubborn" Sonic panted as he began to spread Knuckles' legs further apart. " For someone who's getting fucked into heaven you sure seem to be extremely ungrateful. Maybe you don't deserve to enjoy the pleasure". He runs his tongue on one of Knuckles' quills and begins to gently tug his tail again. Knuckles breathing become uneven and his face became a darker shade of red than his fur.

Sonic then reached up and grabbed a fist full of Knuckles hair and yanked it back, Knuckles let out a very satisfying moan as Sonic began to increase his speed.

 **Sorry I've been gone for so long! Writers block, lack of motivation blah blah blah. Next part to come soon**


End file.
